Your words on my skin
by NeverlandFunhouse
Summary: She was just supposed to deliver the message and go on with her mission, but when Captain America and The Falcon appear the plan is changed - she can't let HYDRA get to them. Soulmate-fic.


**Disclaimer:** All characters and other recognizable things are from Marvel, I only own the AU plot

* * *

Jemma clutches her hands together in a tight grip, she doesn't want to show that she is nervous, but how can't she be? What she has discovered, what she knows that HYDRA wants to do with the Obelisk is terrifying. She tries to breath in and out slowly, try to think of science to keep her heart beat into a steady rhythm, but it's difficult. She is getting close to where she is supposed to drop the message, and her eyes narrow when she sees two men near the trash can. Jemma knows that they are not HYDRA, there is no way that they are and she knows that if she turns tail now and run the HYDRA agents that are following her will know for certain that she is not loyal to them, it will be too suspicious.

"Bloody hell," she mutters under her breath her eyes still on the two men, one has dark skin and she is reminded of Trip and she can't help the fond smile that comes to her lips, but this man is shorter than her friend but as handsome as Trip, she focus on the other male, taller and with a buffer physique, she can see he is blond but she can't see his face, she takes two steps closer to them and sees that the shorter one mutters something to the other and the blond slightly turns behind to look where she is and when she sees his face she gasps.

"Oh no," she says and quickly starts to walk towards them knowing that her mission has just blown right into her face at least she followed her instincts of getting her hard-drive to make the drop out, but now she needs to get Captain America and The Falcon away from HYDRA agents, because Phil would never forgive her if something happened to his favorite hero.

When she reaches them they instantly tense "Trust me we need to get out of here, _now"_ she hisses at them and they look slightly shocked at her, but it is the Captain's face that stops all the plans that she had been formulating on her head the moment she knew who they were, his eyes are wide open mouth slightly open and she feels her heart constricting on her ribcage.

"Why is that ma'm?" he asks his eyes looking attentively at her and she gasps, feeling the inside of her wrist itching, right where the slightly cramped letters are written, every thought stops and she can't help but show him the inside of her wrist.

"Is this your letter?" she asks slightly out of breath, every sign of danger slipping from her mind it's just her luck that would have her find her soulmate when they are in immediate danger.

"Is this yours?" he asks while putting his collar to her side she can only see the ending of her sentence but it is her clean letter on his collarbone.

"Yes," she answers with a smile and when he reaches for her hand, his thumb skimming over where his letter is reality crashes down at her, she chances a look behind her and sees one of the four men that had been following her since she stepped foot out of HYDRA's base coming towards them. "I wasn't kidding before, we need to get out of here before these HYDRA agents get trigger happy" her voice is slightly desperate, enough that Sam and Steve look around them and in two seconds they are moving.

"Why is HYDRA following you?" he asks when they are all but running in the streets, he is in front of her making her follow his footsteps, his hand still gripping hers. Half her brain is hearing what he's saying and the other half is fascinated with her discovery, now it made sense why her words had always been slightly grayish instead of the normal black she always had seen on people and two years ago it had become pitch black, it was because her soulmate had been taken out of the ice, which was fascinating, a bunch of other questions start to swim in her head but he brings her back to the present by squeezing slightly her hand.

"They weren't sure I was loyal so they always follow me around," she answers and when he almost misses a step and Sam looks incredulously at her she hurries to explain "I'm not HYDRA, obviously. I'm with SHIELD the Director needed someone inside to know their recent plans."

"Why you?" he asks brows frowning not liking that his soulmate had been in immediate danger, and the fact that she doesn't seem to be an op agent for SHIELD makes him like this idea even less.

She lets a soft smile comes to her lips, she knows that he is worried which is slightly annoying and slightly endearing "We needed someone inside the labs to know what they were creating" she pulls his hand to the other side and makes them enter a coffee shop, Sam behind them, she looks at the barista and gives her a nod to which she nods to the kitchen Jemma guides them to the kitchen but before Steve had the door closing on him he saw the barista calling someone.

"Who is she calling?" Sam asks when they are on the alley, Jemma tries to give him a reassuring smile but she knows that it goes more slightly towards a grimace, she is still afraid that they haven't truly lost HYDRA's tail.

"SHIELD, the Director had this as a secure location if I ran into trouble and was able to get out of the building."

Sam looks at the two of them, the way that Steve wouldn't let go of her hand or was slightly in front of her ready to shield her if anything went down he can't help but cross his arms in front of his chest and smirk at Steve "Told you would find her soon enough" the blond blushes slightly.

"You were worried you wouldn't find me?" Jemma can't help but ask, Steve turns to her and shrugs and then she understands, he didn't have a mark before waking up in her time because she hadn't been born and when he woke up and found the words on his collarbone he probably thought that she must have been born sometime before his accident and now was an old lady or something in that area "Well now there is nothing for you to worry about that" the way she smiles brightly at him makes him draw her to his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"Who asked for a ride?" Jemma hears a familiar voice asking them on the other end of the alley, she turns to look, her face still pressed against Steve's chest and she sees Trip smirking their way, his arms crossed and posture relaxed, she pulls back a little to beam at her friend.

"That would be me, Trip." He only smiles at her and motions for them to follow him and Jemma can't help but feel safe, knowing she will be going back to the family she had made and immensely happy to have found her soulmate.

* * *

 **A/N:** I got completely hooked on the Soulmate-Identifying Marks works that are around here, so I decided to do one because the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for everyone who reads it, favorites it or leaves a comment!

See ya!


End file.
